


20 Years

by slytherinxpride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 years, Blinny, Drarry, Family, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Reunion, Multi, Nuna, Relationship Reveal, Reunion, Reveal, Revelations, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: 20 years. One day, Harry Potter woke up to a tapping sound on the window and he sees and owl with a letter. Harry Potter disappeard from the wizarding world 1 week after the battle of Hogwarts and no one has seen him ever since. He receives a letter inviting him for a 20 year reunion. If he goes, he has a lot of explaining to do. A new significant other, little ones and secrets.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Original Female character/Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the war hero disappeared from the face of the earth. Unable to cope with the insurmountable grief, Harry left Britain's wizarding world. The green-eyed wizard left searching for an environment he never had, one of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, his departure meant leaving behind his best friends, his girlfriend and his family. 

He left the Weasley's, the Tonks's and many others who were dear to him, a letter. It might have been the easy way and not the right way to leave his old life behind but Harry was tired of being the courageous hero that everyone expected him to be. The young war veteran was not able to bear the overwhelming fame, the loathing coming from the people who had lived and lost because of the war and the nightmares of his friends and loved ones dying.

Harry made the decision to leave everything he had ever known behind. Since his departure, no one, not a single witch or wizard had heard of him. It had been 20 years and it had changed him for the better. The aforementioned young wizard had not cut his ties to magic because his special ability was something that had brought him joy at the worse moments of his life. Harry Potter was not living in the muggle world. He had gone across the pond and left the continent of Europe for the first time since his birth. The now-adult wizard was now residing in the Wizarding world of Canada. In more precise words, Harry was a new member of the wizard community of Toronto. 

At first, the boy-who-lived was all alone. He finally started his new unaccompanied life. It was new, fresh and it did wonders. 

It was a new experience not to be recognized while living his life. He was never accosted by someone who either hated or loved him and he never encountered a member of the press since establishing himself in Toronto. However, when the young wizard introduced himself to other witches and wizards, he was recognized because the news travelled fast and overseas. Harry was thankful for the fact that his acquaintances were very respectful of his private life. 

Britain's defeater of Voldemort was living a calm and happy life in Toronto's wizarding community which was something he had never experienced after vanquishing Voldemort for the first time. Harry had pursued his ambitious dream to become an auror. That dream finally came true with a slight difference in locality. The Ministry of Magic, located in Toronto, happily welcomed the saviour in their training program with no consideration for his English reputation. 

Harry truly loved his job and he wouldn't change for anything. With qualities such as kindness, friendliness and having an open mind, Harry made friends very easily, especially as he became more established and a good recruit at Toronto's Auror Training Academy. The wild-haired young man created a completely new and different life for himself as he finally became free of the public pressure that pursued him before. 

With a clear mind, new glasses and the ability to think without getting attacked by a mad man, Harry quickly discovered, while living in his new dwelling, that he was gay. To explore the newfound knowledge of his sexuality, he had a few flings and decided not to commit himself to an actual relationship until he was ready. 

The Golden boy eventually became involved in a loving relationship with a beautiful blonde man who was in the process of escaping his heavy past, same as Harry. Before committing themselves, both young men formed a tight friendship that evolved in a couple of dates. And those dates caused the formation of a wonderful and passionate romantic relationship between Harry and his boyfriend. After dating for 1 year and admitting their unconditional love to each other, the two lovebirds decided to move in together. The couple decided that they were ready for this next step in their relationship and they bought a house together. 

After another 2 years, Harry and his devoted partner were joined in holy matrimony. As they kissed and signed the licence that officiated their new mariage, Harry realized that he had made the best decision of his entire life by moving to Toronto. He had found happiness and love, something he had longed for during all of his childhood and teenage years. Many warned them that they could be going too fast but for this pair of lovers, it was a slow-motion fairytale romance that small children dreamed of. 

After four years of a blissful mariage, they adopted two children that became the light of their lives. The children in question were twins, a girl and a boy that were not identical because of their difference in gender and other factors. Strangely, the two kids looked exactly like their parents. Both the little girl and the little boy were eerily perfect mixtures of their parents's looks. It was funny but very endearing at the same time. 

The two children were named Athena Lily Potter and Scorpius James Potter. The twins were now 13 years old and they were attending the Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Lake Nipigon, Ontario. The twins were courageous, ambitious, intelligent, clever and kind-hearted. Harry's life was imperfectly perfect. 

Harry, his blond husband and the kids were living a full life. Harry's husband was a healer at Toronto's magical children hospital. He specialized in Paediatrics. He was the best healer in the province, he also inherited and owned a multi-million dollar company. The Potter family was rich. Being a healer and an auror were two very rewarding jobs when it came to money. Two good paying jobs and the very successful company were the cause of their wealth.They always looked good in public but they never flaunted their money because it was no use. 

Finally, one day, they received a letter saying what they never thought they'd read. It was time to go back to England and face what and who Harry and his husband had left behind.


	2. The Letter

Harry woke up to the light of the sun shining in his face, it was a blinding brightness but he basked in the warmth coming from the glow. As he slightly moved around, the emerald-eyed wizard was stopped by a strong arm snaked around his body.

Harry took his glasses from the night stand. He was blind as a bat without them and they were very needed to gaze at his gorgeous and caring partner. Once they were placed on his nose and he was able to see, the saviour turned around to see his beautiful husband sleeping peacefully in front of him. The covers were nearly pushed down to the end of the bed and he was illuminated by the sun.

Harry would never bear to lose his husband, not when loss had once held a primary role in his life. He would admire him every day with thoughts of his luck in mind. His husband was so handsome. The other wizard had a body any man would dream of, a muscled chest with a slim white scar and broad shoulders that carry the burden of survival, he was very strong and the bringer of strength in Harry's life.

Harry started stroking his distinctive blond hair which had taken a golden hue because of the halo the sun was offering. The blonde man possessed soft pale skin that completed the white blond hair. His face was defined by the unique bone structure of a certain pure-blood family. His husband was now starting to wake up which revealed drowsy but hypnotizing eyes. Harry was entranced by the magnificent stormy grey eyes that looked like melted pools of silver.

Harry still couldn't believe he had been married to Draco Malfoy or now Draco Malfoy-Potter for now 20 years and along with that, it had been 20 beautiful and peaceful years.

Harry was disturbed from his trance and he snapped back to reality when he heard a tapping coming from the window, it was an owl with a letter attached to his leg. The boy-who-lived was surprised as he was on vacation. During holidays, Harry never received owls from work. However, this was probably an emergency. He stood up to reach for it and saw the Hogwarts seal on the letter. He immediately woke up his sleeping husband.

"Dragon, wake up, you have to see this!" Harry was gently tapping his husband's arm as he spoke.

"What is it?" Draco was not pleased to be woken up but he obliged and stretched his strong arms.

"It is an Hogwarts letter, Do you want to read it with me?" Harry was very surprised to receive a letter from Hogwarts, he or Draco had not received post from England in years.

"An Hogwarts letter? Our kids don't even go to Hogwarts." Draco was startled and tried to think of reasons as to why he would receive a message from the British magical school.

Harry started to read the letter out loud and Draco was listening intently. The letter was written in a beautiful cursive that the wild-haired man recognized instantly despite his lengthy absence from his homeland.

Dear Mister Potter and family,

In celebration of the 20th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts and your graduation, we have decided to hold a reunion to honour the war heroes such as yourself and to reconnect with old peers. The reunion will be held on the 7th of September, one week after the term starts.

Please bring your loved ones with you, children and partners are invited.

We look forward to seeing you again on Hogwarts Grounds

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Harry looked like he was about to faint. He looked at Draco, Draco looked at him. It was a battle of stares. The former death eater looked nervous and terrified. The Golden boy looked pale but enthusiastic. Harry broke the silence and spoke first.

"Do you think we should go?" Harry asked his beloved

"I want to go, I would go but I am scared of the reactions if we go public with our marriage and children. Seeing my old friends would be delightful if I truly think about it." Draco spoke calmly but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"We will be going. However, if you or I feel uncomfortable at anytime, we will leave." Harry tried to reassure Draco as he saw the fear in his husband's eyes.

"Are we moving back to London? Maybe it is time to come back and face what we left behind. We should bring the kids along and send them to Hogwarts for the rest of their education." Draco said thoughtfully

"Yes, let's bring the kids. We will be moving back. Nevertheless, we should tell the kids. If they don't want to move to Britain, we won't be moving. It is also the perfect time to explain the story of the war and our past. We have been ignoring it but it has to be done. After, let's make a plan!" Harry was seriously considering going back, it was time.

"Let's go wake them up and make breakfast." Draco kissed Harry on the lips as he spoke to the man he loved.

Harry and Draco went to wake up the kids and tell them the good news. The kids were very surprised at first but definitely not opposed to a change of scenery. Athena and Scorpius were now excited to move to England and go to Hogwarts.

The married couple explained the way Hogwarts worked while leaving out certain detail about their time at the magical school.

After this conversation, Draco and the kids made breakfast together. It was a mess but as Harry observed his family with a blissful smile, he knew he had made the right decision by moving to Canada.

Despite Harry and Draco being convinced of the ignorance of their kids when it came to Hogwarts, they were completely wrong. Athena and Scorpius had inherited Harry's mischievous nature and Draco's cunning manner. Athena was an avid learner with an intelligence that could rival Hermione's. Furthermore, Scorpius was a very ambitious teenager with unmatched curiosity.

They were able to see the reluctance of their parents when the subject of their old school came up. It was easy to find a copy of Hogwarts : A history in their school's library. They loved Illvermorny but they had dreamed of going to Hogwarts as they learned all the details about England's magical school. It was to say that Athena Lily Potter and Scorpius James Potter were very excited to move to the United Kingdom.

The children's curiosity was not yet satisfied. They had to know about their parents's time at Hogwarts.

The little family sat at table for breakfast. Athena and Scorpius exchanged excited looks as Draco and Harry started explaining their past at Hogwarts. It had started when Scorpius had the courage to ask.

"Dad, Papa, can you tell Athena and me about your time at Hogwarts?" Scorpius's question was simple but the answer was another thing entirely.

Draco let Harry tell the story and it was very well told.

"Children, To start, it has to be said that your father and I hated each other in school, we hated each other until I came here to start a new life, which I will explain later. In Hogwarts, I was a gryffondor and your father was a Slytherin. The basic rivalry between the two houses was in the works and it affected our relationship. When we first met, your father insulted my first friend, Ron Weasley and our rivalry started then. Draco wasn't the best person at the time, he called people names and made fun of them. He was raised to think of himself as better than everyone and my behaviour did not help either because I fought back and sometimes, I initiated our fight. After the war, he changed and so did I."

Harry continued and Draco was adding to the story. They were finished with breakfast when they finished their story but the war was left out.

"Dad, can you tell the story of how the war happened?" Lily's curious nature was getting out, again.

Draco and Harry were hesitant but they told all the story, detail by detail. The kids were stunned but they understood completely the role both of their fathers played in the second wizarding war. The kids were silent as they contemplated what they had been told. Athena and Scorpius were horrified when they learned what both of their parents went through.

After that story, Harry and Draco updated the kids on the plan for their relocation to Britain. The kids were going to keep a vast secret when they were going to go to Hogwarts. Their fathers were going to arrive and make a surprise entrance. Draco explained the plan.

"Athena and Scorpius, you are going to go to Hogwarts with your real last name, Potter, and people are going to ask questions. Such as, the identity of your mother, when and how you were born and questions of all sorts. For the mother or in your case, the second father, you will simply say that the other parent doesn't want to have their identity revealed before the 20 year reunion. For the other questions, just ignore them. Understood." Draco said as the kids nodded

Draco and Harry were so proud of their children and the life that they build together. They were now going to face a whole new world that they used to live in. Their kids would do well in Hogwarts. Athena was clever and cunning. She was like Harry's friend Hermione but a little bit more like Draco. Scorpius had Harry's courage and Draco's ambition.

The Potter's were going back to Hogwarts.


	3. The Arrival

Harry, Draco and the kids had finally arrived in Britain. The kids were ecstatic to discover their parents's old home. For the rest of the summer, Athena and Scorpius visited the city of London, all the magical and muggle attractions with the supervision of their parents. 

The twins were extremely excited to sightsee throughout London. They were fascinated with the differences and similarities that existed between Toronto and London. As they visited the Home of Big Ben, their thirst for knowledge and a new culture was satisfied. 

As a magical renovation project was achieved much faster then a muggle one, Harry and Draco decided to tear the old Malfoy Manor to the ground and renovate it from head to toe to erase the bad memories from the war. They had the full permission of Narcissa who had moved to France after the end of the Final Battle. Lucius had been incarcerated in Azkaban because of his crimes. It was to say that the married couple did not reach out to obtain his permission. The renovation of the ancient manor was finished one week before the kids were set to start their education at Hogwarts.

Athena and Scorpius were vibrating with excitement as they side-apparated to King's Cross. Harry and Draco were very emotional as they said their goodbyes.

"Kids, I am so proud of you and I know that you will make me even prouder as you get older. I love you both so much." Draco hugged his kids tearfully and Harry joined the group hug.

The children let go of their parents and they went through the invisible barrier, separating the muggle and magical sides of the railway station.

Draco and Harry had told their kids how to get on Platform 9 & 3/4, it was very simple if you were aware of how. The kids were amazed as they passed through the wall, it was definitely an experience. The platform was packed and it was difficult to make their way to the scarlet train.

Athena and Scorpius's trunks were packed with informative books, clothes and all other essentials. The twins were confident in their knowledge about Hogwarts. Reading Hogwarts : A History at least 10 times was certainly a useful way to learn. 

The book automatically updated itself with any new information. The kids had noticed it early on because of their amazing memory. A week after reading it for the first time, they read it again and noticed new information that had not been there before.

At 10 : 55, Scorpius and Athena boarded the Hogwarts Express. They passed in front of multiple compartments, only to notice that they were all full. As they approached the end of the train and saw more packed compartments, they decided to stop in front of one that did not seem too full.

The train compartment was full with the presence of four people, a young girl with wild red hair, a shy boy with short brown hair and warm brown eyes, a confident girl with dark skin and red hair in braids and finally, a girl with dreamy blue eyes and brown hair. They all seemed to know each other well as they were talking quite excitedly together.

Scorpius decided to be courageous and he spoke.

"Hi, me and my sister can't find an empty compartment, yours seems to be the only who is not filled to the brim. Is it okay if we sit with you guys for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts?"

Athena was nodding along as her brother spoke to the small group. 

"Yes, it is totally fine, come in!" The brown-haired boy said to the two siblings.

"What are your names?" The wild haired girl asked. She seemed curious as she gazed at the new people who had arrived.

"I am Rose Weasley. The one who just spoke to you is my brother, Hugo Weasley. This one here is my cousin, Molly Zabini and finally, this is Ela Longbottom" The girl continued as she pointed to the shy boy, then the confident girl at her side and the dreamy girl.

"My name is Athena Potter and this is my brother Scorpius Potter." Athena smiled at the occupants of the compartment as she introduced herself and her brother. 

Scorpius noticed the surprise of the group at their names. Their jaws dropped open when Athena claimed that their last name was potter. 

"Potter !?" Rose said as she picked up her jaw from the floor.

"Yes, we know it's surprising because our father has not been present here for a long time but you will have all your questions answered at the 20th reunion in one week." Scorpius said simply

For the rest of the train ride, Athena, Scorpius and their newfound friends made interesting conversation. Furthermore, they learned that Rose was a third year Gryffindor like her brother. However, Hugo was actually in his fourth year. Molly was a third year Slytherin and Ela was a third year Hufflepuff. 

The group talked about everything and nothing. The next generation of Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms became fast friends as they learned new things about each other. They were surprised when they learned about their previous attendance of Illvermorny and more about their roots in Canada. Rose, Hugo, Molly and Ela were very friendly and they welcomed the two new students warmly. 

Athena and Scorpius were separated from their new friends because they had to go with the new first years. The twins were new students and they had to be sorted like all the others. 

When they arrived in the great hall with the first year, they observed the beauty of the room. Headmistress McGonagall was the only one to know who our fathers were because Harry had owled her beforehand. The headmistress explained how the sorting worked to the first years and she mentioned that two new but older students were going to be sorted before them. 

A few minutes later, everybody walked in to the magnificent hall. Athena spotted their new friends from the train and she waved, they waved back. Headmistress McGonagall started with a speech about the rules of the castle. Finally, It was time for the sorting to begin. 

"Before we start the sorting of the first years, we have to sort our two new students that will be starting their third year here at Hogwarts. They have arrived directly from Canada and they studied at Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before coming to Hogwarts. I expect all of you to welcome them warmly" Minerva McGonagall spoke firmly as she looked fondly at the children of two of her old students. 

"The sorting will now begin" The Headmistress said as she placed the sorting hat on a stool.

"Athena Potter"

At the mention of Athena's last name, all the students in the great hall started whispering frantically. 

"I would like to ask for the silence of our older students as the first years are sorted." Professor McGonagall commanded.

The Headmistress put the hat on Athena's head and it immediately screamed ...

"SLYTHERIN"

Athena ran to the Slytherin table and she sat next to Molly Zabini.

Once again, the hall broke into whispers because a Potter had just been sorted into Slytherin. It was the first time in centuries but rapidly, they stopped talking as Minerva said Scorpius's name.

"Scorpius Potter"

The Headmistress put the hat on Scorpius's head and it immediately screamed ...

"GRYFFINDOR" 

Everybody started clapping and cheering when Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat at the Gryffindor table next to Rose and Hugo. The two siblings were welcomed warmly at their respective tables. Athena and Scorpius ate the feast happily and they went to their common room. They were happily sated and with the amount of food they had ingested, they fell asleep quickly.


	4. Preparation

Harry and Draco were nervous. They had been waiting for news from their kids but they had not heard from their twins yet since their arrival at Hogwarts.

As they settled once again in Britain, both adults were working from home as they waited for their job transfers to be accepted. Draco was waiting for a response from the Paediatrics Department at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. On the other hand, Harry was waiting for a response from Britain's Ministry of Magic.

Before going crazy because of worry, the married couple decided to do some work to distract themselves. Waiting for a letter from Athena and Scorpius was excruciating, Harry and Draco were not able to fully concentrate on their respective work. Finally, they put their worries aside and were able to get many things done in their separate offices.

Following their productivity, Draco decided to cook a fantastic dinner for himself and Harry. The husbands settled down on the couch of the sitting room with a glass of wine each and their meals. They talked and kissed as they ate.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the wide windows that were showing the sunset. Two owls were approaching the manor and both had a letter attached to their leg. Harry opened the window to let Athena's beautiful snowy old and Scorpius's ravishing pitch black owl.

As they each took a letter to read, feelings of relief and happiness took over. Draco and Harry were very happy and relieved to receive a letter from both of their kids. As they both read the two letter, they learned that they were enjoying their time at Hogwarts.

Apparently, after the excitement over their last names died down, they did not receive a lot of questions. It seemed as though the other students were afraid to ask or they simply had a healthy respect for Athena and Scorpius's privacy.

Both parents had a weight lifted of their shoulders when they were told that their children were okay and that they were not overwhelmed by invading questions or too much unnecessary attention.

Dear Dad and Papa,

From my arrival to this day, my time at Hogwarts has been wonderful.

Other students from all houses began to ask me and Scorpius plenty of questions about our family after the feast. However, I always stay really vague in my answers. People finally stopped asking violating questions because they understood that they were not going to get an answer from either of us.

Also, I am very happy to say that I was sorted into Slytherin. I was hoping for Ravenclaw but I realized that I was more suited for the snake house. People were very shocked at my sorting that it almost made me proud. You would have laughed at the way their jaws dropped. The student body did eventually get over their shock. Scorp wanted to tell you about his own sorting himself. I respected his wishes but I think you can guess his house.

While on the train, I made plenty of new friends because Scorpius and I met a group of four students that were our age. Their names are Rose and Hugo Weasley (Gryffindor), Molly Zabini (Slytherin) and Ela Longbottom (Hufflepuff). As you can guess, I am closer to Molly because she is in my house. We are also in the same dorm room. Tomorrow, Rose, Ela, Molly and I are going to shop for our dresses for the reunion. I really love it here.

I am really looking forward to seeing you guys again at the reunion.

Love, Athena.

After Athena's letter, Draco and Harry read Scorpius's.

Hey Fathers,

I have been at Hogwarts for four days now and I really enjoy it here.

Athena and I were welcomed very warmly by the other students, especially the ones in our houses. I

am assuming that Athena told you about the friends we made on the train. Hugo is a year older than me but we are very close. I also developed a great friendship with Rose, Hugo's sister. She is in my year and they are both in the same house as me.

As you are aware of the Weasley Tradition and of their constant Gryffindor sorting, you can have guessed that I was sorting into the house of the lion. It was not surprising for the students and the professors that a Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. I am having the best time with Thea at Hogwarts.

I love you and I will be happy to see you at the reunion.

Sincerely, Scorpius.

Draco and Harry were delighted that Athena and Scorpius were pleasantly settled at Hogwarts. The married couple now had no anxious feelings about the reunion. They were going to be going and they were going to hold their heads high. They were proud of their little family but they were even prouder of their children.

The parents finished obsessing of their kids's letter. Draco and Harry were still unpacking and rearranging Malfoy Manor. Despite having magic, it was very long to unpack everything but they did a good job and they were eventually finished. Tomorrow was the 20 Year Reunion. They were still slightly nervous but Athena and Scorpius's letters brought them confidence as they calmed down and stopped stressing.

Draco and Harry were glad and sad to go back to Hogwarts because their old school holds both a lot of good and bad memories. Even with the bad memories, Hogwarts was always going to be their home my home. Draco was ready to face the world and Harry was ready to introduce his family to the world.

Far away, in Scotland and unknown to her parents, Athena was having similar thoughts about the reunion. The reunion was in two days and it was when the big reveal of her family was going to happen.

She was justifiably a little scared because she knew of her papa's role during the war. The female twin knew that her father was a good man. However, she was not naive enough to think that everyone had forgiven him for his actions. Athena was afraid of people's judgement. Scorpius and her knew that the public would judge him for who he used to be and not for who he was now.

Despite those thoughts nagging in the back of her mind, she spent a lot of her time reading and studying in the library. Molly and her had formed a solid friendship. They had similar personalities. The major difference was that Athena was shy and Molly was very confident and outgoing.

Rose, Ela, Molly and Athena went shopping in Hogsmeade to find the perfect dress for the 20th reunion.

Athena found a beautiful one. It was a striking dark blue gown that made her eyes pop and her hair glow. In reality, it was a plain and simple design but it looked magnificent on her. The young girl truly felt beautiful as she tried it on. Athena was going to wear the dress with a diamond necklace, sapphire earrings, a simple and light face of makeup and her hair was going to be in half-up ponytail. It was one of her favorite hairstyles. Finally, she went for silver heeled sandals.

Molly bought an extravagant black dress. It was a more complicated design then Athena's. She was going to wear it with ruby earrings and a silver snake bracelet. Molly wore more makeup then Athena but she still kept it simple. Her hair was going to be intricately braided. Molly decided to wear simple shoes. She bought black pumps for the night of the reunion.

Rose bought a light blue dress that made her hair color pop. She wore gold earrings and a pearl necklace. She chose to wear open toed heels like Athena's but in beige to accentuate the light blue of her dress. Rose curled her red hair into silky curls that framed her face and made her look even more delicate and beautiful then usual.

Ela bought a beautiful Burgundy dress. She wore it with a bronze choker necklace and matching earrings. Her dark hair was put into a braided bun. She wore bronze heels that matched her jewelry. Her makeup was simple and almost unnoticeable.

The girls were going to the reunion together and they were going to look amazing. Athena was very excited to see her parents tomorrow. She was hoping that everything was going to go smootly.

Scorpius and Hugo were coming with them at the reunion.

Scorpius was very excited for the reunion tomorrow. He was honestly just going to see his parents. He was also going to wait and watch everybody's reaction when they were going to learn about the identity of his other parent. It was promising to be hilarious to see their surprise. Scorpius was looking forward to that.

Besides Hugo and Scorpius had become good friends despite their age difference. Scorpius was also close to two other boys in his year. Their names were Fred and George Finnigan-Thomas. They were twins like Scorpius and his sister.

They bonded because of their love for pranks and Quidditch. Scorpius, the twins and Hugo always went flying and they were constantly pulling pranks on the other Gryffindors. Athena was always studying but Scorpius was always on the Quidditch pitch.

The boys became incredibly close in only 1 week. They went shopping for suits in Hogsmeade for the reunion. They were going as friends with Athena and the other girls.

Scorpius and Athena were having a great time at Hogwarts. They had made good friends and it was amazing. After all the shopping, the group fell into a restful sleep for the reunion tomorrow.


	5. Others

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were now married and they were happily blessed with two wonderful children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Hermione was very content with her present life. Ron was a loving and caring husband despite his jealous nature. Her children were very close. Their bond as siblings was very strong because of their one year difference.

However, there was only one thing missing in Hermione's life and it was Harry Potter. Harry had left England after the final battle. The best friends had not stayed in contact but the bright witch missed him greatly. She still regularly thought about the letter he had left her to announce his departure.

Hermione was hoping that Harry was going to be at the 20 year reunion because she definitely wanted their friendship to be rekindled. Because of his long absence, Hermione's hopes were not high.

Be as it may, her hopes became very much higher when she received letters from her two children. Apparently, there were two new transfer students from Canada. Hermione almost had a heart attack when she read the name Potter in both of the letter. Rose and Hugo were now very good friends with Athena and Scorpius Potter.

Hermione was ecstatic when she learned that it was a possibility that the Potter's had moved back to England which made her look forward to the reunion. The adult witch was finally going to see her best friend again and she was incredibly excited.

Despite being usually happily married with two children, Hermione was immeasurably disappointed at Ron's reaction of Harry's probable return.

It was to say that Ron's little green monster came out with a Big Bang. Ron had not seen his best friend in 20 years. The Daily Prophet never new much about Harry's departure from Britain and news about the Saviour were rarely on the front page because there were no news. Ron was very happy to be the sole member of the Golden Trio to grace the Prophet's front page in the future years.

Ron was very surprised when he learned that Harry supposedly had two children had Hogwarts. His brain was going left and right while trying to figure out who Harry had married if it was not Ginny. The red-headed man had not missed his friend much after his departure. If you asked Ron, he was completely convinced of his superiority over Harry. He had married Hermione and he worked at the Ministry.

Ron's concrete belief was that he had beat Harry on the aspects of money, relationships, looks and work. Hermione's husband had always been jealous of Harry's fame and he was not disappointed with the fame he now had without Harry's presence.

Truthfully, Ron had not lost his bottomless stomach but he had lost the perks of puberty. Ron was not in a very healthy state and he only held a minor position in a major Ministry department. Hermione was the main breadwinner of their family but Ron would never admit to that.

After learning that the Potter children were from Canada, she was able to access Ministry records that had information on Canada's Ministry. According to the records, Harry was a very successful auror and the youngest Head Auror of this ministry in centuries. She also learned that Harry was living in Toronto. It was also said in the records that Harry was married and had two children. No names or genders were specified. Hermione was still very happy to have found this information.

Hermione knew something that Ron did not. She, of course, knew about Ron's jealousy and feelings about Harry. The witch was secretly excited to see her husband's reaction at the probable sight go Harry. She was she was tired about Ron's flaunting his superiority and she hoped that new knowledge about Harry would put him in his place.

In conclusion, she was very excited about the reunion.

Molly Weasley had invited every member in the Weasley family to the Burrow. She wanted all of them to go to the reunion together. Hermione and Ron were now married and had two beautiful children. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were married and expecting a child. Percy and Audrey were engaged. They had amazingly busy lives with both of their job and Children were not part of their future plans. Bill and Fleur now lived in France. Victoire, Dominique and Louis were attending Beauxbatons. However, they were still coming to the reunion.

Ginny was married to Blaise Zabini. To Molly's knowledge, they were married and Molly was attending Hogwarts. Ginny was a Quidditch player and Blaise was the manager of her team. They had met while working and a beautiful romantic relationship had evolved. The knowledge of their marriage was given to few people. Surprisingly, it was not public knowledge.

They were always travelling all around the world and they were only coming back to England for the reunions

Afraid of her youngest brother's reaction, Ginny had not told him because of his infamous hatred of anything Slytherin. He knew that she married and that was enough. He was going to meet Blaise for the first time today.

All of the family came to the Burrow by the floo, the last people to arrive were Ginny and Blaise. Because of the chaotic mess of everyone's arrival, Ron did not immediately notice the Slytherin in the room. Ginny and Blaise had time to hug and kiss everyone but Percy and Audrey before an explosion of anger was heard.

"WHY IS THERE A sLIMY SLYTHERIN IN THE ROOM?" Ron's outburst must have been heard by the majority of the population of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. It was loud and angry like Ron

"I would like to introduce my husband of 10 years to you, dear Brother" Ginny's cutting and cold voice was heard very clearly despite Ron's anger.

"What do you mean, your husband. He's a bloody death eater." Ron's voice was quieter but his demeanour was definitely not calm. Ron was wondering why none of his family was reacting to Ginny's Slytherin husband

"Weasley, if there is one thing that I can say I did not do, it is being a death eater. My family has been neutral for centuries." Blaise's voice was calm but frosty as he showed his bare forearm

"So you're a coward then, you didn't fight." Ron continued to insult Ginny's husband as his whole family was looking at him with disgust.

"On the contrary, I did fight to defeat Voldemort." Blaise simply said.

Ginny was fuming as her brother insulted her husband. She had predicted it and this was why she had never told him. His reaction did not hurt as much as she thought it would because she had honestly prepared herself for it. The fiery red-head was about to scream her brother shut but two women beat her to it

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER'S HUSBAND RIGHT THIS MOMENT." Molly Weasley's voice was louder than her son's and everyone in the room winced as their hearing was further being violated.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU ARE BEING A DISRESPECTFUL AND PREJUDICED BIGOT. Everyone in this room was privy to the knowledge of who Ginny married, except you. This immature outburst is exactly why no one bothered to told you" Hermione's reprimand did not come as a surprise. The well-spoken witch was very intolerant of any kind of prejudice.

Ron Weasley almost pissed his pants as his mother and his wife laid into him but he was not cowed enough to apologize. For the rest of the family gathering, Ron kept his mouth shut and he did not say a word about his sister's husband. He was not happy about it due to his belief that all Slytherins were death eaters and inevitably, evil. 

As the members of the Weasley family reunited, Harry was having similar thoughts about Hermione as he sat in his office at Malfoy Manor. If there was one thing missing in the green-eyed wizard's life, it was Hermione's friendship. His strong bond with the brunette was something that Harry missed dearly. Harry was very excited to attend the reunion as he was going to meet his old classmates.

Nevertheless, Harry was very worried about what Ron's reaction was going to be when the red-head was going to discover his husband's identity. He was not worried about Hermione's reaction because if Harry was happy, Hermione was happy as well.

Ron was a very jealous person and it showed all throughout their friendship at Hogwarts. Harry did not understand, at first. He had was abused and he had no family. Then, Harry understood the source of his jealousy, Harry's fame.

Harry was now a rich and good-looking auror. He was good at his job and it showed. However, instead of being corrupted by power, Harry kept his loving, courageous and caring heart.

Draco being his cunning Slytherin self, had hatched a brilliant plan of action for the reunion. Of course, their kids were aware of what the plan was. As the married couple was going to arrive at the reunion, they were going to go their separate ways

Harry was going to attempt to find Hermione in the crowd, and Ron if he was present. Hermione and Ron would question Harry about his absence and his life in general. Harry would make conversation and ask similar questions.

After, one of the kids were going to warn Harry that Draco was coming closer. As Ron or Hermione were going to ask the "wife" question, Draco would swoop in and kiss Harry. The big reveal was going to be made.

Harry wanted his friends to be happy about him and not criticize him. He could count on Hermione for that but Ron was a wild card.

However, Harry and Draco were incredibly happy with their marriage and their kids.

Nothing would ever be able to change that.


	6. The Reveal

It was two hours before the reunion in Malfoy Manor, Draco and Harry were getting ready to go to Hogwarts.

Harry was very excited to have the opportunity to see his old friends but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. The green-eyed wizard did not want to lose his friends nor did he want for his friends or the public to hurt his husband once the news of their marriage were made public.

Harry turned around to look at Draco. The blonde-haired man looked gorgeous as always clad in a dark blue suit with a subtle pattern and a light blue button-down shirt that accentuated the colour of his eyes.However, he looked noticeably pale and was slightly shaking.

Immediately worried, the saviour approached his husband. Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around to face Harry and his grey eyes were nearly swimming with tears.

"Dragon, Are you okay? Talk to me." Harry's voice was gentle as he analyzed his husband.

"It has been a very long time since I have stepped foot into Hogwarts or Magical Britain in general. As you know, I left because the hatred I faced for being a death eater was damaging me greatly. I could not walk around in peace, I was hexed, insulted and physically hurt every time that I made an appearance in public. In Toronto, I never faced any prejudice because nobody, except a few, knew who I was. I want us to have a good time at the reunion. I want you and me to be able to catch up with our old friends in peace. I also don't want you to lose any friends because of your association with me." By the time his words were said, Draco was visibly shaking and almost crying.

"Draco, I love you and nothing is going to change that, ever. Even If my friends do not approve of my choices or specifically, my marriage to you, they can buzz off. I married you and adopted children with you because I wanted too. I never followed what was expected of me and the people of Britain have to accept that. You might have been a death eater, my love but you are not a bad person. You are a loving and passionate husband, a good and caring father and an amazing, considerate, kind and intelligent person. Furthermore, you are absolutely gorgeous." Harry's gentle voice was thankfully having an effect on Draco's mood.

"I love you too, my Golden Boy" Draco said as he wiped his tears and kissed his husband's cheek with a grateful smile

Harry tenderly cupped Draco's cheek and placed his lips on Draco's soft ones. The gentle and reassuring kiss turned into a hungry and passionate embrace. After this show of affection, both men were relaxed and ready to face the music.

Draco and Harry intertwined their fingers and they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Despite very few people knowing of their union, one couple were very much aware of Draco and Harry's marriage. That couple was Blaise and Ginny. After the final battle, Ginny had tried to rekindle her romantic relationship with Harry, only to find out that her former boyfriend was gay.

Ginny was very accepting of Harry's revelation. She couldn't be in a relationship with a gay man and they formed a deep bond before Harry's departure to Canada.

Similarly as Harry, Draco had revealed his sexuality to Blaise before leaving Magical Britain. Blaise had been very supportive and encouraged Draco to find happiness even if it meant for him to move across the Atlantic Ocean.

At the beginning, Draco and Blaise exchanged letters as did Harry and Ginny. One day, Blaise and Ginny met at the Owlry during their eight year at Hogwarts. They formed a friendship as they gradually found out about Harry and Draco's relationship. Years later, they started dating and were now happily married.

The communication by letter between the two pair of friends ultimately dwindled and they had almost no contact. However, as they returned to Britain, Draco and Harry reached out to Ginny and Blaise to announce their return to Britain. After swearing them to secrecy, Ginny and Blaise became aware of their plan.

As they arrived in front of the gates of Hogwarts, Draco and Harry went their separate ways to keep their plan in effect.

Harry raised his head high as he gracefully walked into the Great Hall. He managed to ignore all the open stares, the gasps and the whispers. Draco had already entered the hall and he was talking animately to Theodore Not, one of his former classmates.

The saviour ignored the words said behind his back as he went to talk with Ginny and Blaise. After a small conversation, Luna and Neville made their presence known. Happiness radiated from the couple as they caught up with their former friend.

Harry was entranced by the conversation until he felt two delicate taps on his shoulder. He turned around only to be caught into a hug initiated by his twins. The wild-haired man tightly hugged back his kids because he had missed them greatly. It was truly their first time away from home.

"Hi dad, we missed you!" They said in unison

"Hey little ones, I missed you too. How is Hogwarts treating you?" Harry said happily as he hugged his children

"Amazing, Scorp and I made plenty of new friends." Athena's voiced was muffled by her father's neck.

Harry, Scorpius and Athena talked with Ginny, Blaise, their daughter Molly, Neville, Luna and their daughter Ela. Harry learned about everything he had missed while being away from England. But most importantly, speaking with his old friends was an amazing feeling.

Harry felt another tap on shoulder. However, this time it was a little bit stronger, indicating that an adult was behind him. As he turned around, he saw a face from the past, the face of his female best friend, Hermione Granger, now Weasley. She looked stunning. Her once bushy hair was now smooth in loose curls. The woman was wearing light makeup and a long dress. Harry was on the receiving end of her warm smile as she tightly enveloped him in one of her famous hugs.

"Harry, I am so glad to see you again after all these years." Hermione said happily

"Hermione, same to you. You look stunning. I was really looking forward to seeing you today." Harry's voice was cheerful as he spoke to his best friend.

Hermione joined in the conversation. For Harry, It was so nice to talk with her again, he had missed her witty comebacks and her warm smile. Ron had not come to talk to him, yet. Harry took a look around the room and he spotted Ron at the drink and food table while our little group talked happily.

Hugo and Rose, Hermione's children joined their mother a moment later. All the greetings were made and the conversation went on, talking about plenty of things that were not all important but it was fun to be reunited. 

Suddenly, all the light conversation stopped as Hermione's asked a very important question.

"Harry, this question has been burning at the tip of my tongue since I arrived and I started talking to you. I see you have two wonderful children but who is the other parent, I would love to meet her. I wanted to ask who you had married." Hermione asked brightly

"Actually, Hermione, my kids are adopted even though they look just like me and my significant other. Yes, I have been married for 16 years but it is not to a she or a wife but to a he or my wonderful husband. You might be surprised when you find out who I married. Never forget that I love him and I trust him with my life." Harry answered seriously and a little coldly as he waited for her reaction

"Harry, If he makes you happy and you love him, I approve. Whoever he is and whatever gender he is should not matter. If you were worried about me not accepting your sexuality, you don't need to worry because I support entirely you." Hermione was surprised but she did not show it. She was truly happy for her old friend.

"Thank you, it means a lot to have your approval." Harry was relieved. He had been right to think that Hermione would accept him

"Luna and I also want to offer our support. Sexuality has never been an issue in the Wizarding World except for certain distasteful individuals that do not accept it. I am demisexual and Luna is pansexual." Neville was very happy to learn about Harry's open sexuality as he revealed he and his wife's sexuality.

Surprisingly, Blaise, who was usually pretty quiet, added to the conversation.

"As you know, I have always approved. I am glad that more and more witches and wizards decide to reveal their sexuality. I am bisexual."

As the converstion flowed and continued happily, Luna was deep in thought as she wondered who Harry had married.

"Excuse my memory, did you mention who you had married, Harry?" Luna asked in her dreamily 

Harry was about to speak and tell the group who he had married. Harry barely started speaking but he was stopped when Draco arrived and pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. Somehow, the Golden Boy thought that at this moment, everybody had figured out who Harry was married to. Draco's timing was absolutely perfect. Nobody, except the group of friends Harry had been catching up with, had seen Draco and Harry's display. Ginny and Blaise were smirking happily. Luna and Neville had big smiles on their faces. Hermione looked shocked but a smile quickly appeared on her face.

"You married Malfoy." Hermione said as she regarded the couple with a delighted smile.

"Yes, I did." Harry responded, slightly shocked at Hermione's unexpected reaction.

"As I think this is the perfect moment, I wanted to apologize to all of you for all the years I bullied and tormented you." Draco's sincere apology just served to make the group much more happy.

"I think I have forgiven you a long time ago. I expect you to treat Harry well. Obviously, If you hurt him, I will be obligated to hex you very painfully. I believe in you since I trust Harry's judgement and your kids are extremely great and you raised them. The doubts that I could've had are practically gone." Hermione had never seen Harry as happy as he was now. She was determined not to let anyone ruin his happiness with Draco.

"Thank you." Draco was moved at Hermione's words and promised to never hurt Harry, fearing Hermione's revenge.

Draco put his arm around Harry's waist in an adorable display of affection. The group continued to talk. Neville, Luna and Hermione reacted extremely well to the news and Harry was blissfully happy.

Dean and Seamus eventually joined in with their kids. They were very happy to discover that they were not the only gay couple at the reunion and they congratulated the couple. Everything was going well. A weight was lifted off of Harry's shoulder because of all the positive reactions.

Ron was still missing. The conversation flowed greatly as everybody accepted Draco and Harry's marriage. Everything was going peacefully until the group heard a familiar voice.

Ron was eating the hors d'oeuvres at the Food table of the reunion. His wife and children were nowhere in sight.

However, he looked around and spotted his wife with Neville, Luna, Ginny and her Slytherin husband. The red-head decided to join his wife.

As he approached, he spotted a very distinctive head of messy hair. Harry was actually back from his hiding place. As he came closer, Ron spotted another very distinctive blond head. Unfortunately, the blonde man had an arm around Harry's waist which prompted his very negative reaction to the situation.

"What are you doing here, ferret? Especially with an arm around my best mate. You should join your death eater friends and remove your arm from Harry's waist. You look like a fag and I know Harry would not want you touching him like this." Ron seethed as he screamed his obscenities.

"Weasley, I am past old school rivalries and everything that has happened at least 20 years ago. You should be able to get over your immature prejudice as I did. I did not come here to create chaos because of past events that have occurred. I would appreciate for you not to use derogatory terms while referring to my sexuality. Being gay is not wrong nor is it a sin. I wonder how you feel about having insulted Harry who is as gay as I am. Furthermore, you have disrespected my beloved husband and the father of our children. I would like it if you were able to show a little respect towards my family. " Draco said cuttingly

Everyone attending the reunion clapped at Draco's words. Most attendees seemed happy about Harry and Draco's relationship. Harry was happy but Ron's face was redder than his hair.

"How could you, Harry? You married a death eater, a snake, you can never trust a slimy Slytherin. Worst of all, you are a faggot and married Malfoy." Ron was angry. How could his friend be gay and married to a Slytherin. His thoughts were broken as she heard a very loud voice directed at him.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU WILL APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW TO YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND. IN NO WAY WILL I TOLERATE YOUR OBSCENE PREJUDICE. YOU SHOULD NOT TALK TO DRACO AND HARRY THIS WAY. EVERYONE HERE IS HAPPY WITH THEIR MARRIAGE SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH." Hermione's voice carried throughout the Great Hall and made Ron wince.

Everyone was shocked and happy about Hermione correcting Ron.

The reunion continued peacefully. Everybody had fun

All was well.


	7. Epilogue

After the reunion, Draco and Harry did permanently move back to England with their children. The couple moved back because they wanted to be closer to their friends and family. The population of Wizarding England did not say a word about the saviour's marriage in fear of offending the defeater of Voldemort.

However, a certain individual was brazen enough to continue her slander of a now adult Harry Potter. She was very disapproving of Harry Potter deciding to consort and sully himself with a death eater.

Rita Skeeter was made an example to other media who tried to have an unwanted opinion on Harry Potter's marriage to Draco Malfoy. 

It was to say that our certain bugging reporter was not seen in public again after the reaction to her scathing article. After this incident, the media did not react badly about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's relationship and marriage. 

Draco's transfer request for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was finally accepted and the blonde man worked in the paediatrics department until he retired. Healer Malfoy-Potter left his mark in healing history and he became a known healer for his medical miracles and his amazing research. 

The least surprising of all, Harry's request to join Britain's Ministry of Magic Auror department was immediately accepted. Auror Potter was a field auror for years until he was promoted to the position of Head auror. The saviour finished his career in the field only for him to become a teacher at the auror academy until he retired.

Scorpius and Athena finished their years at Hogwarts and they graduated at the top of their classes with amazing friends. They had a bright future ahead of them. Both twins eventually moved out of Malfoy Manor

The siblings had an apartment together, only for them to realize that they were not able to stand each other. Each of them got their own living places, separately. 

Scorpius concentrated on his passion and talent with Potions. Scorpius Potter became the second youngest potion master in the world after the infamous Severus Snape. The male Potter sibling eventually created multiple potions that helped the lives of Magical Britain's population. Scorpius never married. People said that he was married to his job and he truly was. 

Athena was a prodigy at Charms. She concentrated on her skills and knowledge of charms to eventually get a mastery herself. Her talents were heard of all over the world. After Filius Flitwick retired from his Hogwarts post, Athena was his replacement as Charms Professor. Unlike her brother, Athena had an active dating life as she explored her sexuality. The female Potter sibling eventually married Molly Zabini.

Harry and Draco grew old together and they lived a happy and peaceful life as they watched their children grow up.

As expected, Hermione divorced Ron. Apparently, Ron's outburst at the reunion was the cause of multiple explosive arguments between the married couple. The red-head's prejudice only continued to grow after the reunion. Leading him to eventually try to forbid Hermione to have contact with Harry, Draco, Ginny and Blaise or anything related or associated with Slytherin.

Hermione was tired of her husband's bigotry and his restricting ways. It was a heated court battle but the divorce went through. The bright witch was able to have the custody of her two children and she came out of the fight with an intact reputation. Something that happened very rarely when a muggleborn witch divorced a pureblood wizard.

Hermione went to create a law firm. Because of his jealousy, Ron had forbidden his wife to create her own law firm, not wanting to have a wife who was always superior to him. Hermione had become a barrister despite her husband's reservations. After her divorce, she pursued her dream to create her own law firm. 

Our Golden girl eventually married a French wizard. Hermione had married the wizard who she had created the law firm with. As they worked together, the witch and wizard had found out that they had a lot in common. Hermione enjoyed the intelligent conversations that she was able to have with the man and the wizard loved Hermione's high intellect. Their deep bond of friendship eventually evolved into a romantic relationship. 

Rose and Hugo finished Hogwarts with honour and a precious group of friends. 

Rose became an auror at the Ministry of Magic. She trained under the tutelage of Harry Potter. She eventually ended being one of the best aurors of her generation. After the end of her field career, Rose Weasley became Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione's daughter eventually married Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott's son, Thomas Nott.

Because of his enormous talent at transfiguration, Hugo Weasley was able to get a mastery in the subject. He eventually moved to France to continue his research because French Tomes contained much more details and information about this practice of magic. Hugo met his boyfriend and eventual husband during his time in France. Hermione's son decided to stay in the country with his now husband, Rigel Dubois. 

Ginny was a professional quidditch player and Blaise had his company. They grew old together as they lived a beautiful life. 

Molly graduated from Hogwarts and followed in her mother's footsteps. She became a professional quidditch player. After a near fatal injury, Molly retired from her career and Ginny's daughter became Hogwarts flying instructor where she met her future wife, Athena Potter. 

Neville was the herbology teacher and Luna continued to run the Quibbler. They grew old together as they lived a healthy life. 

Ela finished her Hogwarts years. She became a healer. Ela Longbottom worked at St Mungo's poison center because of her passion and knowledge of dangerous and poisonous plants. Luna and Neville's daughter remained in a relationship with Alexander Krum. 

These families always remained close. All was well.


End file.
